


Don't Mind Us

by AmBunMustRun



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Stabbing, Voyeurism, blindfold, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/pseuds/AmBunMustRun
Summary: Frank is mad and Ashton pays the price.
Relationships: F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Original Female Character(s), Frank Morrison/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 29





	Don't Mind Us

"Get the fuck away from me, you piece of shit!" Ashton bit out over her shoulder, taking a sharp right into the chalet. She skidded on the floor due to the snow attached to her sneakers before scrambling and ducking by the doorframe, throwing her hand over her mouth to muffle her trembling, desperate breathing. She clenched her eyes tight as she heard him come closer, snow crunching beneath his boots before falling silent… then she heard the floorboards beside her creak under his weight. He stopped just beside her. She could hear his breathing, ragged and angry, coming through just under his mask.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Kitten…" he cooed breathlessly. "I know you're here…" When he received no answer, Ashton heard him slam his fist into the wall. " _ Come on! _ Get out here, you fucking bitch!" His angered yells immediately dropped to sing songy cooing. "I just want to play a little! Please, Kitten? Don't make me  _ beg _ , here!" He growled the last few words.

Ashton was trembling by the door frame, slowly cracking open her eyes to peer at the male. He was  _ seething _ , looking around still for her, his knuckles white from gripping his hunting knife. Tears burned at her gray blue eyes.

" _ Fucking bitch! _ " the Legion roared.

A whimper left Ashton against her will, her eyes snapping back shut. She didn't hear him move. She thought that he hadn't heard her. When she opened her eyes again, she saw the grinning mask of the killer in front of her, staring at her. She felt herself go stiff, a scream beginning to tear through her throat. His bandaged hand grabbed her, his thumb pressing harshly against her windpipe, cutting off her scream. She clawed desperately at his wrist, choking and glaring at the mask.

" _ Found you _ ," he cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice, tilting his head at the woman. "You thought hiding here would be a good idea? You could have slipped out the moment I walked by." He lifted his thumb just enough to let her breathe.

" _ Fuck _ you," Ashton gasped out, gripping at his wrist. She whimpered pitifully when his thumb pressed against her throat once more.

"Now that isn't very nice. I think I should teach you some manners." He dragged her against the wall as he stood, lifting her. Her legs weakly kicked at him, her vision blurring around the edges. She gave a broken cry when he stabbed her in the side, just barely missing her kidney, right under her liver. "You know, coming from someone who basically makes people scream for a living, I have to say…" He twisted the blade, making her whimper weakly. " _ You make the prettiest sounds _ …"

Ashton clawed at his hand, still thrashing. She managed to get a solid kick in on his stomach, earning her a grunt as she gasped for air from his loosened grip on her. She shoved him away from her, ignoring his surprised noise he made as she stumbled back out into the snow. She didn't make it far.

The woman was grabbed roughly from behind by her shoulder, turned around and shoved to the ground. A loud whine of pain escaped her, her eyes cracking open to look up at the male. He was looming over her, fists clenched at his sides. He was breathing so hard behind his mask. He got on top of her, straddling her waist and grabbing her by the front of her shirt, growling in warning.

"You little  _ bitch _ . I will admit, I wasn't expecting you to fight back. Especially not after I stabbed you," he growled.

Ashton mustered up what little courage she had left, glaring at him defiantly. "Y-you call that a stab? It felt more like a pinprick!" The stammering didn't really help, but her words seemed to catch the killer off guard. He started to laugh, sending chills up and down the woman's spine.

"You're such a fucking scaredy cat, but you have some  _ balls _ ." His calloused fingers laced through Ashton's blond and brown hair, pulling it back harshly. "Too bad that doesn't fucking matter here." A hiss left her lips as he shoved her back against the snow clad earth, roughly pulling his knife from her body, lifting the blade under his mask. He groaned. "Shit…"

"You get turned… turned on by licking up… licking up my blood? S-sick fuck…" Ashton wheezed out, shaking. With the blade now removed, she knew she had a time limit. Less than five minutes, if she remembered right. Without something to stop the bleeding, she would be a goner.

The Legion cackled at her, dragging the tip of his blade along her throat. "Oh, don't act like you don't enjoy this, Kitten." He leaned down, his hidden mouth near her ear. "I can feel you shaking under me. That isn't from fear of dying." The look of shock on the woman's face made him laugh again. He pressed the flat of his blade against her cheek, dragging it teasingly along the flesh. "I could tell you're a dirty little bitch the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Sh-shut the fuck up," Ashton hissed, blushing deeply. She started to feel light headed. "Y-you don't know me…!"

The woman flinched as his mask was suddenly in her face. His head slowly tilted to the side, as if taking in her fearful, pale expression before she saw his hand lift to his face. He pulled away the mask, dark, pitch black eyes boring into her. A twisted grin pulled at his scarred lips, baring his teeth. "I don't need to know you, Kitten. Not to-!"

_ Fwap! _

Her forehead throbbing, Ashton managed to land a harsh hit on the male. He howled in pain, immediately leaning away and holding his aching head. She immediately started to squirm under him, despite how weak she was. Headbutting him took most of what little energy she had in her. She didn't have much longer, but dammit all, she would not allow him to do whatever he pleased to her. Not while she lived.

"Piss off, y-you… you fucking twink…!" she managed out lowly. "Y-you seriously… you seriously think I would… would be… so…" Ashton struggled to keep her eyes open. "So easy…?" She heard his roar of anger, feeling one last stab in her chest before her vision went black.

When Ashton opened her eyes, she groaned, immediately making herself roll over, away from the all too bright light of the campfire. It wasn't her first Trial, but it had been her first one against the Legion since arriving. She relaxed slightly at the gentle touch of Claudette's hand on her shoulder.

She could always tell her touch apart from the others.

Claudette was careful. Gentle. There was a tenderness to her brushes and that was more than a welcome note to the never ending night of pain.

"He got you pretty rough," the botanist hummed. "I can stitch you up, if you want."

"Don't need them," Ashton lied. She hated needles. Ironic given the many tattoos up her left arm and behind her left ear. "He didn't stab me too hard."

There was silence for a moment before Ashton reluctantly allowed Claudette to lift her shirt. Just enough to patch her up. A few agonizing moments later, the woman was finished, and Ashton could breathe easy again. "Thanks."

A small hum came from Claudette. "You know, fighting back is just going to get you killed."

"They all have huge egos. They  _ deserve _ to be knocked down a peg or two."

"David already tried that once. You know what happened? Every single killer out there had a target painted right on his back. He couldn't get them to leave him alone for so long. Once he stopped fighting back, they stopped gunning for him. You should do the same before-."

"Before I get a target on me." Ashton groaned as she sat up. "As much as I appreciate that, Claud, I  _ like  _ screwing with them. Sure, last round was a little… unexpected, but I got a look at his face! He was so cocky, thinking I was all words while bleeding out. Dumbass didn't think about me headbutting him." She tried to put as much pride in her words as she could. Make it sound like she planned the assault all along. But she knew that she wasn't fooling the botanist.

"Frank is just an arrogant ass. You don't know him, Ash. He doesn't like to play games unless he  _ wants _ something from you," Claudette warned. She stood and stretched. "Come on. She's calling us. We can't avoid another Trial unless you want to be on the receiving end of Her punishments."

Ashton glanced over at the treeline, biting her lip some. She hated going out into the misty fog… she stood, slowly approaching the mist. She paused as she neared, her eyes trying to peer beyond the veil. Maybe… maybe she could get an idea of who or what she was against if she just looked close enough…

"Ash, wait up!"

The woman jumped as she turned, catching sight of Dwight and Laurie. She relaxed a bit and smiled ever so slightly. "You scared me. How did it go?"

"We got out," Laurie shrugged.

"Laurie, come on. That was awesome what you did back there!" Dwight beamed. "Us against the Nurse, I'm on the hook, the other two are gone, and Laurie is my only chance at surviving. Nurse finds her, slap! Cuts through her and tries to herd her away from me. Downs her in the process! But, get this!"

"Wait, wait. Let me guess," Ashton smiled. "She had something in her pocket."

"Yes! It was a pair of medical scissors. She had a medkit early on, so she must have kept those just in case!" Dwight was bouncing as he walked with the two women into the fog. "She stabbed the Nurse and came  _ running _ for me! I didn't know what to think! We both got out, so She rewarded us with some time to scavenge. I got a toolbox, of course."

"I got a flashlight," Laurie smiled, clicking the black flashlight in her hand on and off. "Do you want it?"

"My aim is shit," snorted Ashton. "Maybe when the battery is dead. I can at least throw it at their general direction."

"Noted."

The mist soon enveloped them all, separating them. Ashton couldn't see her friends among the fog, shivering slightly as she continued to walk. She paused when she saw Ormond once more. Seriously? Oh, well. At least she had a better feel for the place now.

She hid by a generator as she waited, counting the seconds until she caught a glimpse of a pissed off member of the Legion storming towards her direction. What was the luck of her going against him twice in a row? She held her breath, closing her eyes. The crunching of snow under boots… It was gone as soon as it came.

Ashton slowly exhaled, opening her eyes slowly. She hated hiding, but there was no sense provoking him again so soon. He was probably pissed since he couldn't get his dick wet with her. Whatever. She wasn't that easy. Her kinks might have been obvious to him somehow, but she wasn't easy.

Slipping from hiding, she quietly approached the generator, double checking quickly that the Legion wasn't near before kneeling and getting to work. Her fingers were trembling from the cold as she worked, shifting gears around and crossing wires here and there. As the pistons on top of the generator started to pump bit by bit, Ashton knew she would have it done in no time.

A crunch in the nearby snow made the hairs at the nape of her neck stand on end. A quick glance revealed that it came from none other than the Legion himself. And he knew she was there.

"Shit," Ashton cursed before taking off running.

" _ Get back here! _ " she heard Frank growl out behind her, giving chase.

She ran through a pallet, ducking beside it and waiting. The moment Frank came close, she pulled the wood down, slamming it hard over his head. His roar of anger and pain made her heart beat faster. She managed to get some distance between the two of them, hiding once she was sure she broke from his line of sight. She covered her mouth, breathing hard through her nose as she heard him draw near.

"I'm done screwing around,  _ Kitten _ . Get your ass out here  _ now _ ." Frank was most definitely pissed, venom dripping from every word he growled out. Just as he came close to Ashton's hiding spot, his head snapped towards the chalet. He sneered behind his mask and took off towards it.

Ashton sighed in relief before slinking away. She heard a generator slowly coming to life and peered around it. "Laurie," she smiled, joining her in the repairs.

"Who is it?" the babysitter asked immediately. She must not have seen him yet if she had to ask right away.

"Legion. Frank, specifically," Ashton replied as she shifted a cog from one spot to another. She quickly drew her hands away as it started to spin. "He's mad, but it's directed at me. So if worst comes to worst, I can distract him."

"Best case scenario, we all escape and you can live another day to piss him off more," Laurie teased. Both women flinched as they heard the pained screams of Dwight echo through Ormond. "Or something like that happens."

Ashton bit her lip before sighing, quickly standing. "I'm going to grab him," she told Laurie before going to leave. She felt Laurie grab her tattooed wrist roughly. "What?"

"If Frank is gunning for you, he might ignore me grabbing Dwight. We can go get him together." Laurie stood with Ashton, leading the way. They slinked between walls and rocks until they neared the hook. Frank was pacing in a wide circle around him. Two generators were right there, as well, so it wasn't just him being a sore loser.

He was being strategic.

"I'll go out first. You loop in behind me and grab Dwight," Ashton whispered before taking a deep breath and steeling herself. She ran forward toward Dwight, catching Frank's attention almost immediately. She mouthed out an apology to Dwight before running, Frank giving chase behind her, just like she had hoped.

"You're  _ mine _ , you little bitch!" the male hissed as he slashed at her back with his knife. The cold steel of his hunter's knife burned as it cut through Ashton, blood pooling to the surface. She cried out from the pain, but she kept running. Running and running, nothing but fear and adrenaline fueling her every movement.

Her foot caught on the ledge of a window as she tried to vault it, sending her crashing down into the freezing snow below on the other side. She tried to crawl, but the air was forced from her lungs as she felt Frank's booted foot come down against her upper back, forcing her to stay in place. He purposefully dug his heel into the deep wound he made, drawing a pained cry from her lips.

"I finally got you," Frank sighed, pressing down harder before relieving the pressure. He stepped off of Ashton, listening as she coughed and gasped for air. He fell to his knees over her, straddling her waist and grabbing her hair roughly with one bandaged hand. "We could have had some fun last time, Kitten." He pulled her head back, placing the flat of his blade to her throat. "We killers get  _ so _ bored here. Bloodlust can only carry a guy so far, you know." He leaned down, the mouth of his mask by her ear. "But then  _ you _ had to go and fuck it all up, didn't you? You could have just laid there and taken it. I wasn't even going to ask much of you! Just let me use you once and be done with it. Get some relief. But now I'm just  _ pissed off _ and  _ wound up _ ."

The blade turned in his hand, the sharp edge now less than an inch away from the flesh of Ashton's throat. "What do you have to say for yourself, Kitten?"

Ashton took a shuddering breath, doing her best to muster a glare past her tilted glasses. "Fuck you," she spat out.

"Again with that? You seem to be forgetting your place here again." Frank pressed the knife dangerously close against her skin. "Why don't you try again?"

The woman looked away from him, seeing Claudette watching from afar in worry. Her breath caught in her throat before she sighed a broken, defeated sigh.

"I… I'm sorry," Ashton managed out. It was more for Claudette than Frank, but he didn't need to know that. "I was… I was scared and bleeding out…! I didn't know what you were expecting from me, I was just trying to keep from dying!"

"Aw, Kitten, if you didn't headbutt me, I would have  _ gladly _ made it clear what I wanted." Frank chuckled by her ear.

"Why don't we… why don't we make a deal then?" Ashton told him. "I-I give you… g-give myself to you whenever you want. B-but! If… if we're doing that, you have to promise not to hurt my friends."

"Mm, tempting as that is, Kitten, I don't know. How do I know you'll uphold your end of the deal?"

"I'll do whatever you want. You could tie me up and hurt me, cut me, stab me, whatever you want to do. I won't back out on you ever." Ashton swallowed thickly, feeling sick to her stomach as she rolled her hips back against him, grinding her ass against his groin. "P-please… D-Daddy?"

Frank groaned, lowering the knife to the ground, his grip loosening on her hair. " _ Fuck _ … you know what? Deal. I can throw a few matches if it means getting laid." He rutted against her rear then, already panting behind the mask. "I think I might take you right here and now. Just a little quickie before I drag you inside for the main event. Whatdya say, Kitten?" Before Ashton could try to protest, he wrapped his hand around her throat, cutting her off. "You don't need to answer that. You already promised not to back out on me." He grinded down against her, resting his full weight on her as he did, groaning against her ear.

Ashton couldn't hold back the gasps and whines that left her, the pain of her wound burning at her flesh while a heat began to pull in her abdomen. She shakily grabbed at the ground in front of her, trying to find purchase. She whimpered as she felt him tug down the back of her pants, exposing her panty clad ass to him. His groin felt closer than before, shooting sparks of pleasure up her spine as he continued to rut against her.

"You like this, dontcha? Knowing I'm here, knowing that I could kill you with ease… but yet I'm here, about to fuck you into the snow and mud. Right where anyone can see us." Frank chuckled lowly in her ear. "Why don't we make sure it's a good show, hmm?" He sat up, leaving his knife on the ground as he unwrapped the gauze from one hand, rolling his hips for a moment before stilling.

Ashton gasped sharply as the gauze came to wrap around her head, covering her eyes and forcing her glasses off of her face. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Blinding you, obviously." Frank started to rock his hips again. "I want you to lay here, imagining all the dirty shit I could be doing when you can't see me. Imagine all your little buddies watching us, watching me drill my cock into you." He laughed as she whined at his words. "Dirty slut. I really  _ did  _ peg down on your kinks right off the bat."

"Sh-shut up," Ashton whined, trying to hide her face. "J-just fuck me already…"

"Mm… I like messing with you, though…" Ashton felt him shift against her, hearing his zipper as he pulled himself out from his cargo pants. He groaned deeply from relief. "This is going to be so good, Kitten. Hope you don't mind no lube. Stuff is hard to come by around here."

"W-wait!" It was too late. He pulled her panties aside, guiding his cock inside of her wet hole. She tried to cover her mouth, moaning in pain and pleasure both as his cock slid inside of her inch by painful inch. Frank would rock his hips back and forth to ease himself further inside, his cock slowly but surely coming to fully sit inside of her wet pussy.

" _ Fuuuuck… _ Kitten, don't squeeze. I'll blow my load if you do," Frank groaned, his fingers digging into her hips, bruising the tender flesh. He hissed as she purposefully squeezed his cock, panting hard. "What did I…" He drew his hips back until all that was inside of her was the head of his cock. "Just…" He then slammed all the way back in, forcing her body to lurch forward from the the sheer force behind it. " _ Say? _ "

Ashton cried out and mewled, arching her aching back. Whimpers escaped her, squeezing his cock again. Frank laced his fingers through her hair, forcing her face into the snow as he set a rough pace to fuck her to. Any time he faltered, she squeezed, taunting him. The faster she wasn't out in the open, the better. She mewled like a cat in heat as he rammed her over and over again, her whole body bouncing back and forth roughly.

Just when her climax drew close, Frank stopped.

Whining loudly, Ashton tried to encourage him to keep going, squeezing around him. "D-Daddy, please…!" she whined.

"I… I would, Kitten, but  _ fuck _ do you look hot as hell right now." Frank hissed as she tried to roll back against him. "You've been aching for this as bad as I have, haven't you?" His grip on her hip was bruising as he forced her still. "When was the last time you got laid?"

Ashton glared over her shoulder at him through the gauze covering her eyes. It had been a while, definitely before the Fog. Frank was, admittedly, her first in a very long time. Of course, she wasn't going to tell him that. His ego was big enough. "A few trials ago," she grumbled, lying.

His nails dug into her skin, drawing blood. "Now, Kitten, don't lie to me. You haven't had cock in a long time, have you?" Frank loosened his grip ever so slightly. When she refused to answer, he snickered under his breath. "That's alright, you don't have to answer. I already know the truth." He started to slowly rock his hips again. "I'm going to fill you up so good, Kitten. So full of my cum, you'll be dripping for weeks."

"T-time doesn't exactly exist here," Ashton hissed over her shoulder, whimpering from need. The thought of trying to run from other killers with Frank's cum dripping down her thighs… She whined, squeezing his cock. What would those monsters think? Seeing cum coming from between her thighs? Would they go feral and try to fuck their own mess into her? To show their dominance over the others? Or would they simply ignore it and continue on as they always had?

Fuck, now she wanted to know.

"You're thinking something filthy," laughed Frank, drawing her from her thoughts then. "Your little pussy keeps squeezing my cock like it's having a seizure!"

Ashton whimpered, blushing at having been called out. She cried out when he slammed into her, harder than ever, striking her cervix painfully.

"Who were you thinking about, kitten? Was it the Trapper? I bet he has a huge cock that's just  _ begging _ to be sucked off. Fucker's so uptight, he  _ needs _ a good lay," Frank groaned, loving how he could  _ feel _ how wet his words were making her. "Or maybe you were thinking about the Hillbilly? Guy is pretty deformed, maybe his cock is, too. Bet it gets the job done nicely!"

Ashton was moaning at the very thought of either of those men getting their hands on her. Or both. Fuck, if both of them got her… She whined brokenly as she came around Frank's cock suddenly, trembling with tears moistening the gauze around her eyes. She tried to get his laugh out of her head.

"Shit, kitten! I pinned you for a lot of things, but a dirty  _ whore _ ?" Frank dug his nails deeper into her flesh. It was so painful and  _ hot _ . " _ Fuck _ , that's hot." His hips started to sputter against her, low groans and grunts leaving the man. "F-fuck… fuck, baby, I'm gonna fill you up so much…!"

"H-hurry up and do it," Ashton hissed. She cried out when their position suddenly changed, Frank holding her up by the undersides of her thighs, just under her knees. His thrusts made her tits bounce harshly under her shirt, her open wound stinging from the sudden movement. She whimpered loudly. "I-I'm gonna bleed out if you don't hurry up…!"

" _ Fuck _ , dammit, I almost completely forgot about that," groaned Frank. He hissed as his hips stilled, cum shooting up inside of the woman. It felt  _ hot _ and  _ sticky _ . She wasn't sure how she felt about the sensation. Especially when he simply dropped her on the ground, pulling out of her. His hand connected to her ass as he zipped himself up. "Your friends are nearby. They'll heal you up. Once they're done, get that cute ass over into the lodge. I'm nowhere near finished with you."

Ashton heard his crunching footsteps as he walked away. She whimpered as she heard someone else approach cautiously.

The blindfold came off.

"Are you okay…?" Claudette asked as she knelt down beside the woman, tending to her wounds.

"Better than ever," Ashton scoffed meekly. She flinched when the woman purposefully pinched her skin. "Ow! Okay, yes, I'm fine, just… bleeding out and exhausted. Jesus…"

"Why did you let him do that to you…?"

"We… we made a deal. If I do what he wants, no questions asked, then we all get to survive. He's usually the more vicious out of the four of them. Anything to make sure we live, right?"

Claudette paused for a moment, clearly hesitating before sighing. "Just… be careful? And don't trust him."

"Believe me, I don't." Ashton sighed in relief once the wound was completely stitched up. The other woman helped her sit up, offering a small smile of thanks. "But if fucking the guy means distracting him long enough for gens to get done, then I'll do it."

Claudette snorted, shaking her head some. "You're too much… Go, leave the rest to us."

Ashton nodded and stumbled towards the chalet, smiling to herself. At least it felt good in the end. Not dying  _ and _ getting laid?

She was down for that.


End file.
